1. Field of Invention
The present invention is drawn generally to trailer coupler covers and more particularly to such covers having retaining means connected thereto tethered to a vehicle surface.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Trailer towing devices are known which have a ball shaped hitch at the end of a trailer tongue which couples with a mating ball coupling affixed to the vehicle used to tow the trailer.
When the trailer is not being towed, a cover is generally used to cover the ball shaped hitch keeping it safe from the elements which may corrode and pit the ball surface shortening its life and making it difficult to couple the ball to the vehicle mounted ball coupler. Also, since the ball and the vehicle coupler are usually greased to provide a rotatable coupling facilitating the turning of the trailer, the cover prevents the grease from contacting and soiling the clothes of people coming in contact with the trailer.
Usually when this ball cover is removed from the ball hitch prior to connecting the hitch to the vehicle it is thrown either into the trailer or the towing vehicle trunk or back seat. In addition to the possibility of easily losing the cover, usually this loss does not occur until the grease on the cover dirties up the vehicle or trailer interior.
Thus what was needed was a trailer ball hitch cover which would be retained in the trailer or vehicle vicinity out of harms way when it was removed from the trailer ball.